Ma sorcière bien aimée
by Sophie-Maria
Summary: Eté 1975-Que se passe-t-il quand une prof de danse est prise en grippe par Pétunia ? Que se passe-t-il quand Robby a un faible pour Lily ? Que se passe-t-il quand Arnold ne nourrit pas les poissons de sa femme ? Que se passe-t-il quand Sirius vole la vo
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Ma sorcière bien-aimée  
  
Auteur : Sophie-Maria ( sans blague... )  
  
Disclaimer : Tous ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient a J.K Rowling, et je n'ai pas gagner d'argent en écrivant ceci.  
  
Résumé : Eté 1975-Que se passe-t-il quand une prof de danse est prise en grippe par Pétunia Evans ? Que se passe-t-il quand Robby Peladdino a un faible pour Lily Evans ? Que se passe-t-il quand Arnold Evans ne nourrit pas les poissons de sa femme ? Que se passe-t-il quand Sirius Black vole la voiture de son père ? Que se passe-t-il quand James Potter rencontre Lily Evans ? Toutes les réponses...ici...  
  
Notes : Bonjour, c'est de nouveau moi ! Je suis de retour ( oh non...pas elle... ) avec une nouvelle fic, toute nouvelle, toute fraichement sortie de mon imagination ! Je vous explique, les deux premiers chapitres serviront, de prologue, dirons nous, même si ce n'en sera pas vraiment un, en fait, il servent a mettre dans le bain ! Je vais souvent changer de point de vue, et il y aura surement au moins cinq, six points de vue différent dans un seul chapitre ! Mais, je resterais surtout avec les principaux ! Pour le titre, désolé si ça plait pas, mais quand j'étais petite je regardais tout le temps cette série, et c'est une façon de faire un hommage a...euh...et bien a mon enfance, et puis, j'aime bien ce titre moi !  
  
P.S : Je voudrais dédicacer cette fic a Hermichocos, pour me faire pardonner de lui avoir promit la suite de cette fic que j'avais écrite ( si on peut dire ça comme ça... ) et que j'ai enlevée de fanfiction.net, sorry Herm ! En tout cas, j'espère que celle si te plairat, même si c'est un autre genre !  
  
P.S.2 : Au cas ou la mise en page ne serait pas correcte ( j'ai déja eu le coup, il n'y avait aucun espace et c'est franchement pas facile pour lire...) je republierais ce chapitre en espèrant que les espaces se mettent !  
  
Alors, avant de commencer ( oh mais qu'elle est lourde ! ) je voudrais vous faire une petite synthèse des personnages, ceux de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling, comme les miens, tel que je les imagine dans cette fic ( je rajouterais surement des personnages au fur et a mesure qu'on avançera dans la fic, pourvu que j'arrive a avançer...loll...)  
  
  
  
Allysson Werry : Remplacante de la prof de danse, Allysson, ou Ally, est surement la personne que Pétunia déteste le plus, après Lily.  
  
Amandine Evans : La tante de Lily, épouse de Arnold Evans, un caractère de chien.  
  
Arnold Evans : Frère du père de Lily, propriétaire d'un garage, sympathique et drôle.  
  
Béatrice Winston : Tante de Amandine, rien a dire a part qu'elle est gonflante.  
  
James Potter : Sérieux et Rebelle. James est un double face, un coup il est tendre, un coup il est...dangereux...  
  
Jodie Mataiwe : Fréquente le cours de danse de Pétunia, gentille, mère au chomage, père disparu.  
  
Lily Evans : As de la mécanique, Lily travaille dans le garage de son oncle durant les vacances, elle en connait plus que n'importe quel mec sur la mécanique !  
  
Lisa Jallise : Fréquente le cours de danse de Pétunia, mère décedée, jumelle de Lise.  
  
Lise Jallise : Fréquente le cours de danse de Pétunia, mère décedée, jumelle de Lisa.  
  
Mariah Lucifora : Fréquente les cours de danse de Pétunia, atteinte de scoliose.  
  
Peter Pettigrow : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Bon...petit, moche, idiot, le suiveur de service, rien d'autre a dire, ah si ! Il adore Gladys, vous découvrirez plus tard qui elle est...  
  
Pétunia Evans : Méchante et jalouse, Pétunia va tout faire pour gacher les vacances de sa petite soeur, va-t-elle réussir ?  
  
Remus Lupin : Intelligent et calme, sa condition de loup-garou, ne l'empèchera pas d'être cool !  
  
Robby Peladdino : Un mec tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide, dragueur et sur de lui, Robby a le béguin pour Lily, Pétunia est amoureuse de lui.  
  
Sirius Black : Humour a 100 %, et, surtout, on n'oublie pas les filles !  
  
Vassilissa Ibrayhim : Amie de Pétunia, fréquente le cours de danse. Méchante et stupide, Vassilissa passe son temps a draguer et a battre des cils...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Prologue (1)  
  
  
  
  
  
" Et une, deux, trois ! Une, deux, trois ! Levez la jambe ! Encore une fois et...une, deux, trois, une, deux et trois ! Mariah tiens toi droite ! "  
  
Essuyant la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front et trempait son tee-shirt, Ally poussa sur le bouton stop de la radio et la musique cessa. Elle se tourna vers ses élèves et croisa les bras.  
  
" Les filles, je suis mécontente, l'audition est dans trois jours et vous n'êtes absolument pas prètes ! "  
  
Les six jeunes filles baissèrent la tête, sauf une qui paraissait vexer, mais Ally fit mine de l'ignorer.  
  
" Mariah, je peux tout a fait comprendre que ton bidule au dos... "  
  
" ...scoliose... " murmura-t-elle d'un ton a peine audible.  
  
" Exact, ta scoliose t'empèche d'être totalement droite, mais essaye d'y penser et redresse toi. "  
  
" Bien, Ally. "  
  
Elle sourit et se tourna vers les autres jeunes filles.  
  
" Vassilissa, tes mouvements sont trop lèger... "  
  
" Je sais, mais avec mes cinq ans de danse classique je... "  
  
" Tu t'es habituer a avoir de la grace, mais tu en as trop, tu dois avoir du punch, c'est une danse énergique ! " dit-elle. " Et attache tes cheveux, ce sera plus efficace. "  
  
Vassilissa hocha la tête et sourit.  
  
" Lise et Lisa, vous par contre vous dépensez trop d'énergie, ce n'est pas un match de boxe, bon dieu ! " dit-elle aux deux jumelles qui tripotaient nerveusement leur collant. " A part cela, c'est parfait. "  
  
" Jodie, rien a dire mise a part que tes chaussures ne sont pas três bonnes. "  
  
Elle se tourna alors vers la dernière de ses élèves, la plus arrogante, la plus insolente, dès le premier cours, elle avait prit Ally en grippe et avait décider de lui mener la vie dure, mais n'étant qu'une remplacante, Ally ne pouvait pas renvoyer une élève du cours.  
  
" Quand a toi, Pétunia, je suis assez déçue, tu ne fait pas tous les mouvements correctement. "  
  
La jeune fille eut un sourire moqueur et lacha un rire.  
  
" Je pense que si ce cours ne te plait pas, tu devrais envisager de faire autre chose. " dit Ally d'un ton calme.  
  
" Ca vous ferait beaucoup trop plaisir. " répondit la jeune fille d'un ton sec.  
  
Ally sentit la colère monter en elle.  
  
" Pour réussir quelque chose, il faut aimer la chose en elle même ! "  
  
" Pour être prof il faut savoir donner cours ! "  
  
Ally resta stupéfaite, elle ne s'imaginait pas que d'être professeur de danse impliquait d'avoir des conflits avec ces élèves, et encore moins de se voir presque insulter.  
  
" Vous pouvez partir, le cours est terminer. "  
  
Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires en chuchotant et Ally soupira, il était certain qu'elle n'arriverait a rien avec Pétunia.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
" Quel culot, cette prof ! " marmonna Pétunia en se brossant les cheveux.  
  
" Tu devrais le dire a tes parents. " conseilla Vassilissa.  
  
" Tu plaisantes, chez moi il n'y en a que pour Lily ! C'est Lily par si, Lily par là ! Regardez l'enfant prodige de la famille ! Fabuleux ! "  
  
" Peut être mais...tu pourrais, je ne sais pas essayer de la faire virer, après tout ce n'est qu'une remplacante... "  
  
" Ah ouai, bonne idée, mais pour quel motif ? " demanda Pétunia.  
  
" Et bien...je ne sais pas...pour cause de...favoritisme ! C'est vrai, Mariah est la pauvre petite atteinte de scoliose, Jodie n'a pas d'argent et les jumelles n'ont même pas de mère, alors, tu te rend bien compte qu'elle va les prendre en pitier, elle sont pathétiques... "  
  
Pétunia eut un rire moqueur.  
  
" Tout a fait d'accord, bon, je dois y aller, je vais rejoindre Robby. " dit-elle.  
  
" Robby ? Hum...je sens venir un rendez-vous galant ! "  
  
" Je l'espère, en tout cas, il faut que je le tienne a distance de ma soeur, avec toutes ces bizarreries qu'elle fait, elle serait capable de l'effrayer ! Elle et sa bande... "  
  
Pétunia réprima un frisson et enfila sa veste.  
  
" Vraiment, je hais cette gamine ! "  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Derrière la porte des vestiaires, Ally écoutait silencieusement.  
  
Je vois, encore une, jalouse de sa cadette, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose...  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Assise a l'une des table du Betty's coffe Restaurant, Pétunia sirotait une grenadine en attendant Robby, son futur petit ami, enfin, elle l'espérait. A peine quelques jours plutôt, il avait demander a la voir pour lui parler de quelque chose en privé, Pétunia était tellement ravie qu'elle avait accepter sur le champ et avait sortit sa plus belle robe.  
  
Le bruit de la clochette du café se fit entendre et Pétunia vit Robby entrer, le sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança et s'asseya en face d'elle ( au grand déplaisir de la jeune fille, mais comme le disait si bien Vassilissa, c'était plus facile pour leur faire du pied.  
  
" Pétunia, voila, si je t'ai demander de venir, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'assez délicat, je dois dire... "  
  
" Ne sois pas gèner, voyons, parle, je t'écoute. " répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
" Et bien voila, en fait... "  
  
Le coeur de Pétunia s'accélera et elle but un gorgée de sa grenadine pour se calmer.  
  
" Est-ce que tu... "  
  
Encore une gorgée.  
  
" Oh ! J'y arriverais jamais, du calme Robby, du calme...bon, est-ce que... "  
  
Une troisième gorgée.  
  
"...est-ce que ta soeur a un petit-ami ? "  
  
Pétunia recracha sa grenadine et éclaboussa le jeune garçon, et la table, au passage.  
  
" QUOI ? "  
  
" Ben...euh...oui...tu sais...ta soeur...la rousse... "  
  
" JE SAIS TRÊS BIEN QUI EST MA SOEUR ! MERCI DE ME LE RAPPELLER ! "  
  
" Mais...euh calme toi...c'est pas comme si je... "  
  
" JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE... "  
  
" Chut ! " s'exclama l'une des serveuses en lui lançant un regard noir.  
  
" ...hum...je n'arrive pas a croire que tu me fasses venir ici pour me parler de cette idiote ! "  
  
" Ben, tu sais, je connais pas ses amies, sinon, je serais aller les voir, je t'ai demander a toi, parce que t'était la seule, c'est tout... "  
  
" Oh ! Mais de toute façon tu ne peux pas sortir avec elle ! "  
  
" Et pourquoi ça ? "  
  
" Mais...parce qu'elle a deux ans de moins que toi ! "  
  
" Ca n'a jamais arrêter personne. " dit-il en lui lançant un petit clin d'oeil.  
  
" Oh ! Tu...tu me répugnes ! Ne m'approches plus jamais ! " s'exclama-t- elle en lui reversant le reste de sa grenadine sur la tête.  
  
Sur ce, elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
  
" J'y comprend vraiment rien, de rien ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'est un rancard avec Lily... "  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Arnold Evans s'essuya les mains avec un vieux chiffon et s'asseya sur un tabouret a trois pieds, son garage était l'un des garages le plus réputé de la ville et il en était três fière.  
  
" Oncle Arnold ? "  
  
L'interessé se retourna et sourit a la vue de sa nièce, agée de quinze ans, ses cheveux roux était retenus par deux tresses, légèrement défaite, sa salopette était couverte de taches noires ainsi que sa joue gauche.  
  
" Oui ? "  
  
" J'ai terminer. "  
  
" Ah ! C'est bien ! Je... "  
  
" ARNOLD ! "  
  
L'homme se crispa légèrement en voyant sa femme arriver, furieusement vers lui.  
  
" Tu étais censé donner a manger aux poissons, l'as tu fais ? "  
  
Sans laisser le temps a son mari de répondre elle s'écria :  
  
" NON ! Parce que monsieur est trop préoccupé par son précieux garage, et résultat ? "  
  
" Euh... "  
  
" Les poissons sont morts ! MES poissons sont morts ! Mes précieux poissons ! "  
  
" Mais, enfin...chérie, je...c'était un cadeau de ta tante Béatrice... "  
  
" JUSTEMENT ! "  
  
" Mais tu as toujours dis que tu ne la supportais pas... "  
  
" Les poissons n'était en aucun cas responsable de l'antipathie que je porte a ma tante Béatrice, Arnold ! "  
  
" Mais, chérie, je... "  
  
" Pour ta peine, tu feras le souper toi même ! " s'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Lily. " Ca va ma petite chérie ? Oh mon dieu, si ta mère te vois dans cet état, elle va m'arracher les yeux. "  
  
Elle tourna les talons et remonta dans l'appartement situé au dessus du garage, sans oublier de lancer un regard menacant a son mari.  
  
" Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Lily jolie, tes parents doivent t'attendre pour souper. " marmonna-t-il.  
  
" Oui, a demain oncle Ronald, j'espère que tante Amandine ne te fera pas la tête trop longtemps. " dit Lily en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
" Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain ce sera fini, de toute façon, ses poissons étaient horribles ! "  
  
Lily rigola, enfila sa veste, monta sur sa bicyclette et prit le chemin du retour.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Voilà, c'est déja la fin du prologue (1), le prologue (2) ne devrait pas tarder, je vous pris de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe je sais que ce n'est pas agréable a lire quand il y a des fautes, mais je suis nul en orthographe, et aussi mes plus grandes excuses pour la conjugaison de certains verbes, je suis nul en conjugaison, également...  
  
Review, s'il vous plait, même si ça vous a pas plus, je comprendrais três bien !  
  
De grosses bises a tous !  
  
Sophie-Maria 


	2. Prologue 2

Titre : Ma sorcière bien-aimée  
  
Auteur : Sophie-Maria ( sans blague... )  
  
Disclaimer : Tous ce que vous reconnaitrez appartient a J.K Rowling, et je n'ai pas gagner d'argent en écrivant ceci.  
  
Résumé : Eté 1975-Que se passe-t-il quand une prof de danse est prise en grippe par Pétunia Evans ? Que se passe-t-il quand Robby Peladdino a un faible pour Lily Evans ? Que se passe-t-il quand Arnold Evans ne nourrit pas les poissons de sa femme ? Que se passe-t-il quand Sirius Black vole la voiture de son père ? Que se passe-t-il quand James Potter rencontre Lily Evans ? Toutes les réponses...ici...  
  
Note : Alors je tiens a préciser une chose, pour ne pas qu'on m'accuse de plagiat, la partie ou l'on peut lire un texte sur la drogue, CE N'EST PAS DE MOI, cet extrait vient du livre : " Moi, Christiane F., 13 ans, droguée, prostituée... " de la collection piment et des éditions France Loisirs. Je ne fait que l'emprunter, je répète.  
  
***Synthèse des personnages*** :  
  
Allysson Werry : Remplacante de la prof de danse, Allysson, ou Ally, est surement la personne que Pétunia déteste le plus, après Lily.  
  
Amandine Evans : La tante de Lily, épouse de Arnold Evans, un caractère de chien.  
  
Arnold Evans : Frère du père de Lily, propriétaire d'un garage, sympathique et drôle.  
  
Béatrice Winston : Tante de Amandine, rien a dire a part qu'elle est gonflante.  
  
James Potter : Sérieux et Rebelle. James est un double face, un coup il est tendre, un coup il est...dangereux...  
  
Jodie Mataiwe : Fréquente le cours de danse de Pétunia, gentille, mère au chomage, père disparu.  
  
Lily Evans : As de la mécanique, Lily travaille dans le garage de son oncle durant les vacances, elle en connait plus que n'importe quel mec sur la mécanique !  
  
Lisa Jallise : Fréquente le cours de danse de Pétunia, mère décedée, jumelle de Lise.  
  
Lise Jallise : Fréquente le cours de danse de Pétunia, mère décedée, jumelle de Lisa.  
  
Mariah Lucifora : Fréquente les cours de danse de Pétunia, atteinte de scoliose.  
  
Peter Pettigrow : Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Bon...petit, moche, idiot, le suiveur de service, rien d'autre a dire, ah si ! Il adore Gladys, vous découvrirez plus tard qui elle est...  
  
Pétunia Evans : Méchante et jalouse, Pétunia va tout faire pour gacher les vacances de sa petite soeur, va-t-elle réussir ?  
  
Remus Lupin : Intelligent et calme, sa condition de loup-garou, ne l'empèchera pas d'être cool !  
  
Robby Peladdino : Un mec tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide, dragueur et sur de lui, Robby a le béguin pour Lily, Pétunia est amoureuse de lui.  
  
Sirius Black : Humour a 100 %, et, surtout, on n'oublie pas les filles !  
  
Vassilissa Ibrayhim : Amie de Pétunia, fréquente le cours de danse. Méchante et stupide, Vassilissa passe son temps a draguer et a battre des cils...  
  
***Nouveaux personnages, présent ou nommé, dans ce chapitre*** :  
  
Catherine Thomas : Responsable d'une association qui acceuille des enfants durant la journée, elle est soulante et fait la lecture pendant toute la journée.  
  
Danaé Black : Cousine de Sirius, petite peste qui s'attire la sympathie des adultes.  
  
Justine Fontaine : Fréquente la même association que Remus, elle hait la lecture, les livres et tout ce qui concerne la littérature.  
  
Phoebe Mattews : Amie de Lily, Phoebe, de nature curieuse, compte bien découvrir le secret que lui cache son amie.  
  
Zora Jaoni : Enquiquineuse professionelle, amie de la cousine de James, elle est amoureuse de ce dernier et le colle durant toutes les vacances.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Prologue (2)  
  
  
  
En descendant de son vélo, Phoebe soupira, Lily habitait vraiment trop loin pour qu'elle vienne chaque jour lui rendre visite, mais les vacances d'été étaient les seuls moments que les deux filles pouvaient passer ensemble. Lily était partie, l'année de ses onzes ans, dans une école dont elle avait toujours refuser de parler, du moins a Phoebe. La jeune fille avait a plusieurs reprises surprit des conversations entre Lily et ses parents, ou des mots tel que " Chemin de Traverse ", " Moldus " ou encore " Poudlard " étaient prononcés, mais elle n'en avait jamais su plus. Elle monta les quelques marches la séparant de la porte d'entrée et se retrouva sur le perron, après six heures, plus personnes n'y venait, il fesait trop froid, et la vieille balancelle restait désespérement vide. Fripouille, le chat de Lily, dormait paisiblement sur la première marche, quelques paires de chaussures trainaient dans un coin et un verre de jus d'orange a demi entamé était rester sur la petite table en plastique. Ce que Phoebe avait toujours aimer dans la maison de Lily, c'était le désordre qui y régnait, rien n'était a sa place, et Phoebe aimait ça, contrairement a Pétunia, qui, elle, haissait le désordre. Elle toqua timidement a la porte et ce fut une jeune fille au visage furieux et au chignon étroitement serré qui lui ouvrit.  
  
" Qu'est ce que tu veux ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.  
  
" Bonjour Pétunia ! " répondit Phoebe d'un ton enjoué. " Oh, comme tu as bonne mine, tu es radieuse...non, je rigole t'as une tête affreuse comme d'habitude, je viens voir Lily, elle est là ? "  
  
" Je suposse que cette chose est dans cette pièce qui lui sert de chambre ! " répondit Pétunia encore plus sèchement, la remarque de Phoebe semblait lui avoir déplut.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte juste assez pour que Phoebe puisse se faufiler a l'intérieur, elle monta les escaliers et toqua a la porte de la chambre de son amie, elle connaissait pratiquement la maison par coeur vu le nombre de temps qu'elle y avait passer avec Lily quand elles étaient enfants. Elle entendit le déclic de la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, les yeux vert de Lily apparurent et elle sembla se détendre aussitôt.  
  
" Ah ! Phoebe, c'est toi...hum...euh je...attends une seconde veux-tu ? "  
  
Elle referma doucement la porte et la rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
" Entre. " lui dit-elle poliment.  
  
Phoebe entra a l'intérieur de la chambre de Lily, tout aussi en désordre que le reste de la maison, des vêtements trainaient un peu partout, ainsi qu'une vingtaines de livres qui envahissait le sol.  
  
" Dis donc, c'est une véritable librairie, ici. " fit remarquer Phoebe en souriant.  
  
" Oui, mais j'aime les livres, ils ne se prennent pas la tête avec des problèmes tel que d'éssayer de ne pas voir leur soeur ! " marmonna Lily en s'asseyant sur son lit défait.  
  
" Oh, tu parles de cette chose a chignon qui m'a ouvert la porte si poliment ? " demanda Phoebe.  
  
" Exact. "  
  
Phoebe sourit et fouilla la pièce du regard, qu'est ce que Lily avait fait cette minute durant laquelle elle l'avait laisser sur le pas de sa porte ? Il était évident qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, et Phoebe le découvrirait, après tout, les femmes ne sont-elles pas réputés pour leur légendaire curiosité ?  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Pour la quatrième fois, Danaé tira la langue a son cousin, Sirius Black, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre dans une rage folle, il poussa un juron qui aurait fait sursauter sa mère et grogna bruyamment. Danaé était chez eux depuis le début des vacances et avait réussi a se mettre dans les bonnes graces des parents de son cousin. Ces derniers prenaient toujours la défense de la fillette et ne croyaient pas un traitre mot de ce que pouvait dire leur fils, même si il avait de bonnes preuves. Finalement, le jeune homme se leva et rentra a l'intérieur de la maison pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il entendit le rire de son père et le gloussement de sa mère en passant devant le salon, il ne s'attarda pas et monta directement dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.  
  
" Je m'ennuie ! " s'exclama-t-il.  
  
" Et bien, recoiffe toi ! "  
  
Il se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, puis observa le miroir enchanté accroché au mur.  
  
"Quoi ? " demanda-t-il.  
  
" J'ai dit recoiffe toi ! Espèce de mal coiffé, tu me fais honte ! " répondit le miroir.  
  
" Mes cheveux sont três bien comme ça ! " se défendit le jeune homme.  
  
" Un peu de gel ne leur ferait pas de mal. " fit remarquer le miroir.  
  
" Três bien ! " dit-il en soupirant.  
  
Il se leva et se placa devant le miroir.  
  
" Puisque tu le dis, un coup de peigne ne me fera aucun mal et puis ça fera passer les dix prochaines minutes. "  
  
" Bonne résolution, au fait, Sirius, comment trouves-tu la nouvelle venue ? " demanda le miroir.  
  
" Qui ? "  
  
" La charmante cousine de Silla ! Tu sais, Silla, la voisine... "  
  
" Ah oui ! Silla...la cousine de Silla...hum...mignonne...c'est quoi son prénom ? "  
  
" Euh...Barbara...Anita...Emma...Lola...Moïra...enfin, quelque chose comme ça. " répondit le miroir.  
  
" Je vois... "  
  
Tout d'un coup, un gros bruit se fit entendre en direction de la fenètre, comme si on...on toquait...on toquait a la fenètre ?  
  
" Je présume que James a encore des ennuis. " soupira le miroir.  
  
Sirius se frappa le front, ce n'était que James, il passait toujours par sa fenètre quand il avait des ennuis, ou quand il voulait échapper a Zora. Il se dirigea vers la fenètre, l'ouvrit et aida James a monter dans sa chambre.  
  
" Vraiment James, tu ne pourrais passer par la porte comme tout le monde au lieu d'escalader la gouttière ? " demanda Sirius.  
  
" Ce serait une três bonne résolution. " ajouta le miroir.  
  
" Désolé, mais je suis pas comme tout le monde. " répondit James.  
  
" Ca je le savais déja. "  
  
James sourit et s'asseya sur le lit de Sirus en soupirant.  
  
" Allez, vas y vieux, raconte, c'est quoi le problème ? Zora revient a la charge, tes parents te gonflent ou tu t'ennuies a mourrir, et dans ce cas la, on serait deux. "  
  
" Un mot : désespoire ! "  
  
" Oh, un Maraudeur qui employe ce mot, c'est grave ! " dit Sirius.  
  
" De un, Zora ne me laisse pas seul un instant, j'ai eu du mal a la semer pour venir jusque ici, de deux, mes parents pensent que je devrais passer plus de temps avec elle, il la trouve sympathique ! Tu te rends compte ! " s'exclama James.  
  
" Três grave. "  
  
" De trois, je m'ennuie a mourrir."  
  
" Bienvenue au club. "  
  
" Et de quatres, je n'ai plus envie de faire de blagues. "  
  
" Extremement grave ! " s'exclama Sirius. " Un James Potter qui ne fait pas de blagues, c'est comme une Elisa Martin's sans barettes, comme un Sirius Black sans filles, ou pire...comme une Lily Evans sans livres ! "  
  
" Merci pour la comparaison. " grogna James.  
  
" Oh, James ! Ne soit pas rabat-joie, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut ! "  
  
" Ah oui ? Je serais ravi de l'entendre, qu'est ce que c'est ? " demanda-t- il.  
  
Sirius s'assit a côté de James et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
" Tu vois ou je veux en venir si je te dis frissons ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Oh ! Et si je te dis grands frissons ? "  
  
" Non. "  
  
Sirius baissa les bras découragés.  
  
" James, mon pote, quand t'as le blues, t'as aussi le cerveau ramolli ! "  
  
" Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est pas compliquer ! " s'exclama le miroir. " Ce qu'il faut a un gar déprimé c'est du neuf, du frisson, de l'interdit, ou du danger si tu préfères ! N'est ce pas Sirius ? "  
  
" Euh...je...c'est pas ce que je...mais je...euh oui ! C'est tout a fait ce que je voulais dire ! Danger ! Ca te bottes mon pote ? " demanda Sirius en se tournant vers James.  
  
" Et comment ! " s'exclama James en souriant.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
" Pétunia, téléphone pour toi ! "  
  
Pétunia laissa sur la table sa lime a ongle et prit le chemin du living avant de prendre le combiné et de le mettre a son oreille.  
  
" Allo ? "  
  
" Allo, Pétunia, c'est Vassilissa. "  
  
" Ah... "  
  
" Je voulais savoir comment ça c'est passer avec Robby ? "  
  
" Et bien... "  
  
" Et bien quoi ? Allo ? Pétu ? "  
  
" Je...j'ai refusé ! "  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Pétunia n'entendit plus que le respiration de Vassilissa.  
  
" Tu as refusé de sortir avec Robby Peladdino ? " demanda-t-elle en articulant bien chaque mot.  
  
" Euh...oui ! En fin de compte, il était complétement débile... "  
  
" Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? "  
  
" Oui...tout a fait...il fait même pas de sport et puis il est mou ! "  
  
" Ah vraiment ! J'y crois pas, quand les copines vont apprendre ça ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais appeller Tifanny et les autres ! "  
  
Et elle raccrocha, Pétunia fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui raccroche au nez de cette façon, elle reposa violement le combiné et monta dans sa chambre.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
" Allez viens ! Dépèche toi James ! " s'exclama Sirius.  
  
Après avoir descendu la gouttière, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le garage du père de Sirius ou était enfermée sa précieuse voiture.  
  
" Sirius, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je ne comprend pas... "  
  
" James, je te l'ai dit : danger ! J'ai bien dit danger avec un grand D ! " s'exclama Sirius.  
  
Il entra dans le garage et enleva le drap blanc que recouvrait la voiture de son père, l'une des marques les plus chères du monde sorcier : une superbe décapotable rouge, de marque Sorcierodes.  
  
" Une seconde, Sirius, tu ne comptes quand même pas... "  
  
" Mon petit Jamesie, tu as enfin compris ! Nous allons faire un long vole avec la Sorcierodes ! "  
  
" T'es cinglé ! " s'exclama James  
  
" Non, je suis Sirius ! " répondit-il en montant dans la voiture. " Allez, grimpe mon pote, ça va être le pied ! "  
  
James hésita une seconde, ange ou démon, James avait tout de même une conscience, mais une conscience de Maraudeur, alors il monta dans la voiture.  
  
" En route, mec ! "  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
" Justine, Justine, Justine ! Dieu du ciel ! "  
  
Remus soupira, cette lecture ne se terminerait donc jamais ! Cela fesait plus d'une heure que mademoiselle Catherine lisait ce livre a haute voix, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.  
  
" Justine, pourrais-tu, je te prie prêter attention a ce que je dis, ce livre moldu est três instructif tu devrais écouter ! " dit-elle.  
  
Justine Fontaine soupira et s'enfonça dans le fond de son fauteuil en croisant les bras. Les parents de Remus travaillaient énormément, ils ne pouvaient donc s'occuper de leur fils souvent, en conséquence il l'avait confier a une organisation sorcière qui gardait des enfants la journée, et les parents revenaient les chercher le soir. Remus avait été fortement vexer quand il avait apprit qu'on allait le confier a cette organisation alors qu'il pouvait três bien s'occuper de lui tout seul, mais madame Lupin avait insister et sous son regard suppliant, Remus avait finit par accepter. Mademoiselle Catherine toussa pour se donner une contenance et reprit sa lecture.  
  
" L'héroïne m'inspire une sainte horreur. Quand il est question de ce truc- là, je me rappelle brusquement que j'ai treize ans. Mais, d'un autre côté, me voici, une nouvelle fois, pleine de considération pour les autres-les groupes où on se pique. "  
  
Remus soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, Peter devait être chez lui, bien au chaud devant le feu avec ses parents (et Gladys, bien sûr) quand a James et Sirius il devait être entrain de s'amuser et de rigoler entre eux.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Peter Pettigrow poussa un juron en se tenant le pied qu'il venait de se cogner contre le pied de la table. Cela fesait deux heures que ses parents étaient partis et il n'avait aucun moyen de faire de la lumière, il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de la magie et se servir des allumettes étaient exclus, sa mère en serait tombée raide morte. Il avait froid, mais surtout il avait faim, de plus Gladys lui fesait la tête depuis une semaine. Peter s'asseya sur le carrelage, tout ausi froid que le reste de la pièce, s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
  
  
" JE NE CONTROLE PLUS RIEN ! "  
  
" Sirius ! Tu...m'avais dis que tu savais la conduire cette voiture ! "  
  
" JE LE SAVAIS ! MAIS D'HABITUDE MON PERE EST A L'ARRIERE ! "  
  
James se retint de pousser un cri, depuis plus de cinq minutes, la Sorcierodes était devenue totalement incontrolable, elle fesait toutes sortes de virages et avait déja faillit fonçer trois fois sur un clocher.  
  
" SIRIUS ! REPREND LE CONTROLE DE CETTE MAUDITE VOITURE ! "  
  
" J'Y ARRIVE PAS ! "  
  
James se jeta sur le volant juste au moment ou la Sorcierodes allait de nouveau foncer vers le clocher et parvint a l'éviter, mais a présent, la voiture était entrain de tomber dangereusement vers le sol.  
  
" SIRIUS ! FREINE ! "  
  
La sol se rapprochait encore.  
  
" RIEN NE MARCHE ! "  
  
Plus que dix mètres.  
  
" ESSAYE ENCORE ! "  
  
Huit mètres.  
  
" CA MARCHE PAS JE TE DIS ! "  
  
Six.  
  
" UTILISE TA BAGUETTE ! "  
  
Quatres !  
  
" CA NE FAIT ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! "  
  
Deux mètres !  
  
James et Sirius hurlèrent en même temps et la voiture heurta três violement le sol. La dernier chose que James entendit ce fut Sirius qui marmonna :  
  
" Mon père va me tuer... "  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Voilà ! C'était le prologue (2), bon j'espère que j'ai pas trop " merder " sur ce chapitre, mais bon, moi ça me plait, alors si ça plait pas, ben, dites le ! -Toute suggestion est la bienvenue, si vous souhaitez voir quelque chose se passer dans la suite (pas trop farfelus, s'il vous plait, pas de slashs, pitier !) dites le moi, je verrais toujours.  
  
Alors, sinon, merci à : Miss Tambora ;-), Hermichocos :-p, Arwen Greenleaf :-)), Mystick ;-)) et Ccilia ;-p !  
  
De grosses bises a tous et a toutes !  
  
Sophie-Maria 


End file.
